List of Marvel Comics characters: U
Uatu Ulik Ultimaton Ultimaton, also known as Weapon XV, is a living weapon created by the anti-mutant supersoldier program Weapon Plus. The character was created by Grant Morrison and Chris Bachalo, first appeared in New X-Men #143 (August 2003). Ultimaton escapes from the Weapon Plus facilities, fights the X-Men and is destroyed. He is later resurrected to guard a child clone of Apocalypse.Uncanny X-Force #7 Ultimo Ultimus Ultimus (Ard-Con) was created by Gerry Conway and John Buscema, making his debut in Thor #209 as Demon Druid, while he made his debut as Ultimus in Wonder Man #7. The Kree known as Ard-Con was a member of the Kree Eternal sub-race created by the Celestials. He with the other Kree Eternals travelled through space, eventually, coming across Earth 4000 years ago. The Celts of Earth mistook the Kree Eternals as deities and soon all Kree Eternals left Earth except Ard-Con who stayed on Earth for a millenium, but was then imprisoned by the Deviant, Tantalus.Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z Update #5. Marvel Comics He also encountered Odin once, claiming that his name brought back memories, but also thought that Odin had died. He was then accidentally freed by Thor when the latter used mjolnir to turn into Donlad Blake. Once free, he started wreacking havoc across the streets and knocked Thor unconscious. He was then apprehended by the British Army and Thor again, but stoped fighting when Thor realised that Ard-Con was trying to reach a portal at Stonehenge in order to depart Earth. After that, Ard-Con successfully departed Earth.Thor #209. Marvel Comics Ard-Con was unable to find his people so returned to Earth thanks to a portal created by two tourist and the hero Meggan, who were under the influence of the Eternal. Shadowcat intervined and freed Meggan along with tourists and also allowing Rachel Summers getting some knowledge about his people. Ard-Con then broke into Darkmoor Nuclear Research Facility where he recreated a nuclear facsimile in order to use it at the Stonhenge and finally reunite with his people. However the Excalibur intervined and stoped Captain Britain from fighting Ard-Con, while Kitty opened a portal to Ard-Con's people and apologized to him.Excalibur #20. Marvel Comics This proved to be successful, however, upon arriving to his home, he was aproached by the Supreme Intelligence who informed Ard-Con that he was the last surviving Kree Eternal.Wonder Man #7. Marvel Comics Then Ultimus, under the order of the Supremor, joined the Starforce.Captain America #399. Marvel Comics He along with rest of the team, were sent to capture the Avengers, since they had infiltrated Kree-Lar. They were successful in capturing the Avengers, however, the current rulers of the Kree, Ael-Dan and Dar-Benn, decided to execute both teams by locking them into a force field. Thankfully, Deathbird killed the emperors, which allowed the Supreme Intelligence to regain control of the Kree Empire. He then sent the team against the Shi'ar as a retaliation against his attempted assassination by the Shi'ar Empire.Avengers #346. Marvel Comics They teleported into the Shi'ar palace with Ultimus dispatching Earthquake and attacking Lilandra, however, Starfox distracted Ultimus long enough for Lilandra to strike Ultimus back.Thor #446. Marvel Comics After being captured, they were sentenced to death by the Shi'ar, but things became complicated as it was revealed that the Shi'ar counselor Araki was replaced by a Skrull. Ultimus was released by Lilandra under her order to report about the Skrulls' plans.Avengers: West Coast #82. Marvel Comics The Starforce was then intergrated within the Imperial Guards and under the orders of Deathbird they attacked Quasar with his allies for their intrusion in Shi'ar space.Avengers #347. Marvel Comics''Quasar'' #35. Marvel Comics After the Kree regained their atonomy, all of the Starforce members became defectors.Annihilation: Ronan #1. Marvel Comics ; Other versions In What If? Avengers lost Kree-Shi'ar war, this version of Ultimus fought against the Avengers and the Imperial Guards, but was killed by the Imperial Guard, Flashire.What If? Vol. 2 #56. Marvel Comics ; In other media Ultimus is a major villain in Marvel Strike Force. Ultragirl Ultragirl (Suzanna Sherman, or Tsu-Zana) is a superheroine, created by Barbara Kesel and Leonard Kirk,who first appeared in Ultragirl #1. Suzy Sherman is an aspiring model who, over the course of a few days, grows several inches, develops the physique of a bodybuilder, and acquires superpowers. She discovers that she is a mutant Kree warrior, born Tsu-Zana.Ultragirl #1 She helps the superhero team New Warriors defeat the villain Effex.Ultra Girl #3 Her powers include flight, super-strength, multi-spectral vision, and a healing factor. Ultragirl is a member of Captain America's Secret Avengers during the superhero civil war.Civil War #5 She later joins the Initiative and enters a romantic relationship with JusticeAvengers: The Initiative #6. She and Thor Girl are assigned to protect Georgia.Avengers: The Initiative #12. During the Secret Invasion, the Skrull Dum Dum Dugan calls all the sleeper agents in the Initiative, causing Ultragirl and Thor Girl to fight each other out of fear. When the Skrull Kill Krew arrives to the scene, 3-D Man confirms that Thor Girl is a Skrull, and he and Gravity kill her with her own hammer.Avengers: The Initiative #18 After saving Justice from the deranged Thor clone Ragnarok, Ultragirl joins Justice's new New Warriors team, leaving the Initiative.Avengers: The Initiative #23 She was last seen applying to be Danielle Cage's nanny, but left when it became apparent that Luke Cage and Jessica Jones had no idea who she was.New Avengers Vol. 2 #7 Ultron Ulysses U-Man Umar Underworld Unicorn Milos Masaryk Yegor Balinov Aaidan Blomfield Unnamed Uni-Mind Union Jack James Montgomery Falsworth Brian Falsworth Joseph Chapman Unspoken The Unspoken is a fictional supervillain appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. He is the cousin of Blackagar Boltagon (Black Bolt), and was once the king of all Inhumans before he was forced into exile. The Unspoken first appeared in Mighty Avengers #27 and was created by Dan Slott, Khoi Pham, and Christos N. Gage. Originally, the Unspoken was a just ruler to the Inhumans. However, fearful that it would corrupt his people, he decided to steal the Slave Engine, his people's greatest weapon, along with the Xerogen Crystals it utilized and buried them somewhere in Tibet. After refusing to reveal the Slave Engine's location, he was then challenged to a duel by the heir to the throne, a young Blackagar Boltagon. Despite being by far the strongest of the Inhumans, moving the Slave Engine had weakened the King which led to his defeat at the hands of Blackagar and his friends. His final stipulation was that his deeds be remembered, but Black Bolt had a crueler fate in mind: the King, his deeds, and the Slave Engine itself, were written out of Inhuman history. From that day on, he would be remembered only as a bogeyman to frighten small children, his name forevermore "unspoken". He was later recovered by the Alpha Primitives, who cared for their fallen king. Realizing his mistake, the Unspoken plotted to return and reclaim his throne, cultivating the Xerogen Crystals, only for Attilan to rise into the sky. Cheated of his redemption and later learning of the silent war between the Inhumans and United States of America, the Unspoken decided to change his plans and unearth the Slave Engine using it to conquer Earth, by transforming all humans on the planet into Alpha Primitives. In the 21st century, the Unspoken was detected in Tibet. G.R.A.M.P.A. interpreted this as a possible alliance between communist China and the Inhumans but were unable to identify the Unspoken. Therefore, they called in Quicksilver, an expert on the Inhumans, and U.S. Agent. The former recognized the Unspoken and advised that they call all the Avengers teams (consisting of the Mighty Avengers, the New Avengers, the Young Avengers, the Avengers Resistance, and even the Dark Avengers) to stop him.Mighty Avengers #27 Unfortunately, even the joint forces of the New Avengers, Avengers Resistance and Mighty Avengers failed to stem the tide. Most of their force were mutated by the Xerogen Mists, before the Wasp arrived. They both dueled each other at massive sizes. Wasp called him pathetic, for wallowing in his own misery for his mistakes and not learning to move on. The Unspoken was defeated when the chronal ray on board the Slave Engine that accelerated the growth of the Xerogen crystals was used against him, aging him to the point where he was too weak to carry on fighting. The heroes then permitted the Alpha Primitives to allow the Unspoken to return to his cave to live out the rest of his days.Mighty Avengers #31 During the Inhumanity storyline, the Unspoken resurfaced and arrived at New Attilan. Due to Black Bolt missing at the time, the Unspoken proposed to Medusa and tried to cover for his missing brother. Medusa refused the Unspoken's offer and had him incarcerated in the dungeon.Inhumanity #2 The Unspoken soon broke free from his imprisonment and headed to New Attilan's catacombs.Inhuman #4 It is here that the Unspoken starts looking for Terrigen Crystals in order to replenish his powers. Despite the intervention of Medusa and Gorgon, the Unspoken defeated them and reclaimed the throne.Inhuman #5 The newly transformed Inhumans later helped the Inhuman Royal Family to fight the Unspoken managing to steal the Terrigen Crystals from him. Upon his defeat and being deprived of the Terrigen Crystals, the Unspoken was reimprisoned in the dungeon.Inhuman #6 The Unspoken is the living embodiment of Terrigenesis itself. He is capable of altering his form in any way he desires, and can give himself a wide number of abilities, such as mass manipulation and energy construct manifestation. To maintain his powers, he needs to absorb Terrigen Crystals. Unus the Untouchable Unuscione Carmella Unuscione is a mutant, a member of Magneto's Acolytes. The character, created by Scott Lobdell and Brandon Peterson, first appeared in Uncanny X-Men #298 (March 1993). The character has the ability to generate a tangible field composed of bioelectrical-charged psionic energy around herself, forming an exoskeleton. She is portrayed as one of the more fanatical and violent members of the Acolytes, who often come into conflict with the X-Men. When Avalon, the Acolytes' base of operations, is destroyed, she uses her power to protect her teammates and the X-Man Cyclops. The former enemies cooperate to survive without resources while Professor X and Amelia Voght struggle to find their teammates' whereabouts. Unuscione and the other Acolytes agree to turn themselves over to government custody,X-Men vol. 2 #42-44 but later escape.Quicksilver #11 Unuscione returns to action with the Acolytes as they attack the X-Mansion following the M-Day.X-Men vol. 2 #202 Professor X is placed in the Acolytes' care after he is critically injured by Bishop.X-Men Legacy #208 Xavier convinces Exodus to disband the Acolytes,X-Men Legacy #225 and Unuscione and Joanna Cargill move to Utopia. Other versions of Unuscione In the alternate Age of X reality, Unuscione is known as Stand-Off. She is a member of the Force Warriors, a group of psionic mutants who protect "Fortress X", the last known mutant stronghold, by collectively channeling their powers to generate and reinforce a massive psionic shield. Unuscione in other media Unuscione appears in the two-part episode "Sanctuary" of the animated series X-Men, where she is a devoted and passionate follower of Magneto and his beliefs. In the episode "Graduation Day," Unuscione is among the mutants on Genosha that want Magneto to lead them. Ben Urich Phil Urich Ursa Major U.S. Agent References Category:Lists Marvel Comics characters: U, List of